watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightclan- Cloudfrost's Life (Fanfic)
Cloudfrost's Life alligances Leader: Rainstar Deputy: Mistheart medicine cat: Nightthunder Warriors: - Yellowbirch - Scorchheart - orangeface - birdspirit - blackspots -whitefall - blackstorm -leafstone - Eaglefoot Apprentices: - Redpaw - darkpaw - blossompaw -Hailpaw Queens: - Dawncloud; kits- moonkit,Cloudkit - Lepordclaw; kits- Leafkit,crowkit,riverkit Elders: -bignose - whitefoot - Shadepelt Nightclan- Book-3 Cloudfrost's Life Chap1 Hello, I am Cloudfrost. The brave Moonstar's forgotten sister. Not many cats have heard of me, and the cats who have, forget me willingly. Are you wondering why these cats have decided to give me the sad fate of being forgotten? Are you thinking, 'What can any cat do to deserve that?' Well Nightclan cats don't cope well with rule breaking. speaking of 'broken, my heart just breaks at the thought of this story. but i will not turn down a chance of speaking to a cat who is actully interested in my story. My, you must have been brave to come all the way to Cloudclan, let alone one of the darkest corners of it. My kits? oh, yes of course I gave birth to kits. I realize you notice I am rushing through my words. Well, you see.... Oh, Mabye i'll tell you when the story is done. Laay down, the mist makes the stone ground damp and warm. It's quite comfortable. Okay....Lets begin.... Chap2 I was scared. But not frightened scared, but happy scared. I knew I was in a vast space and i had no idea where i was, but somehow i was happy it was finally over. All of it. Finally i was nestled close to my sisters and my mothers warm body. Both were warm. but I could tell the difference because my mothers fur was thick and long, compared to my sisters short and thin fur and her small body. Suddenly a small paw prodded me in the side. "Cloudkit? Moonkit?" i could tell the other cat had prodded Moonkit also because i heard a startled squeak come from my side. "Wha...?Get off." I growled softly, "No! Come and play!" The cat begged playfully, "Now, now Riverkit, they are still young and weak, let them sleep." Dawncloud, my mother mewed quietly to Riverkit. "No! We want to play! Right, moonkit?" I jumped up to fast, and then tripped on my own paws and toppled over onto my tail. "But it just rained, i'll get wet!" Moonkit wailed, "But i want to go see Scorchheart!" Riverkit cut in, "A warrior!" My eyes shone at the thought of seeing a huge tom-cat towering above me...thinking that one day I'LL be the one towering over a tiny kit, or even nursing my own, and covering them with soft licks.....no! I'm only a kit! i need to be an apprentice first, and mabye get an apprentice, or become deputy, my thoughts were trailing farther onto life, "Come on!" I heard Crowkit, Riverkit's littermate hiss from the nursery entace, "Cloudkit come on!" Crowkit repeated as I was only just recovering from the thoughts, "Okay." I blinked apolagetically before scammpering past Lepordclaw, Riverkit, Crowkit, and leafkit's mother and out of the hawthorn screen and out into the extreamly vast world. "The camp!" My thoughts went wild once more. How would I ever know my way around? It was impossibly big! And all the cats...How would i ever remember there names if I even found it hard to remember my den-mates names? "Its okay," Leafkit was explaining cooley to Moonkit behind me. i whirled around with a pang of jeoulasy of the thought of my sister lready having a tom liking her. "What about me?" I spat smalley, "Huh? Moonkits icey blue eyes widend with suprise, "Cloudkit, it's okay, come on." But it wasn't Moonkit or Riverkit. It was Hailpaw. An apprentice. I swung around to face the cat. Apprentices are just a little older than kits right? Nope! Huge! The tall she-cat was elegant and gray. her white paws up to my stomach. Thats when I started to see how different cats could get. Hailpaw was a Light-Gray tabby with white paws and tail tip. She was a very pretty cat. But not as pretty as Dawncloud. she was Darkgray and had icy blue eyes. They reminded me alot of Moonkit's eyes. But dawnclouds blue eyes were much more different from Hailpaws Blazing yellow eyes. "Are you Yellowbirch's kits?" Oh! My father! I had never seen him, but I bet he is the deputy! "Um...Yes, I think so. At least, I hope so." I blinked, "Is he the deputy?" I streched onto my toes in an attempt to face the older apprentice in the eyes, "No, Rainstorm is. And by the looks of how hawkstar is going, soon to be Rainstar." Hailpaw explained almost proud, and almost sad. "Why are you sad?" I pressed, "Hawkstar is my mother. And Rainstorm is my brother. He's from an older litter." The gray apprentice explained. Now we were sitting in the cold, wet ground. Just as I was about to ask where Yellowbirch was, I heard a call from the nursery. "Cloudkit! Moonkit! Leafkit! Crowkit! Riverkit! All of you come in! It's getting cold! Lepordclaw yowled, "Bye, umm...." I didn't know her name! "Hailpaw. Goodbye, Cloudkit." Hailpaw corrected and then gave me a swift like between the ears as I scammpered off toward the nursery. "Hi." I mummbled as I nestled into the mossy nest, and for the first time, I noticed another cat in the den. Not kits but ...Queen I think. She had no milk sent on her. The cats reddish-brpwn flank rose and fell as she quietly breathed. "What are doing doing there staring likr an owl?" Moonkit prodded me in the side as she sat beside me, "Who's that?" Ignoring my sisters question, I turned to my mother. "Thats Leafstone. Shes expecting in about mabye...4 moons?" Dawncloud turned her head to look at Lepordclaw, "Is that right? 4 moons?" my mother asked, "5 months I think. Wait...No, no,no...3 months. three and a half i belive." Lepordclaw nodded slowly and then faster, confiming with herself that the answer was correct. "Well, Darkfur or Nightthunder would know." Dawncloud sigh. But then Leafstone cut in, "It doesn't matter when they get here, just as long as it sooner than the next hunting patrol!" The grumpy queen growled, "Ah, but thats a large order, there, Leafstone." A shape in the entrance made me hide with terror in my mothers thick fur. To short! I chambered over her quickly to crawl under her tail, that was so large it could fit crowkit, leafkit and riverkit too! just as I lay on my side, I feel another lump next to me. It's Moonkit. "Hey!" she battered me with her paw, and I battered back. "Ah. Leafstone, you did it again!" Lepordclaw complained in annoyance, "You know they cant come out the size of a mouse." Dawncloud added. "Fine, fine. I'm going to rest in the forest." Leafstone waddled toward the entrance, and then called over her shoulder, "And don't come looking for me until I come back!" Chap2 "Can you belive it?" Moonkit and I sat side by side. About five mouse-lengths straight in front of the Nursery entrance. "I know!" I sat wide eyes with exitement. It had been exacily three moons and a half yestersday. Leafstone's kits were a day due and she was kitting at the moment. "New den mates?" Yellowbirch, our father walked up from behind us. One of our elders, Shadepelt. Use to come from "Riverclan" Or something, and had told us about a cat named... Oaksfart, or Oakedlark. I cant remember...but apparently he look almost exacily like Yellowbirch, exept Yellowbitch isn't the deputy. But who knows. Shadepelt is really old, mabye she's thinking of Yellowbirch when he was young. "Kits!" Nightthunder shot past Moonkit and I with a sharp sented herb in his jaws. Hmmm....Raspberry leaves. Yummy! When I'm a queen, I'd beg just to eat thoses delishous herbs! Yea, I tasted them once. They were good. "cloudkit?" Yellowbirch nudged me, "Sorry." I shook my fur, "And yes." I fineshed. "Well go and see them moonkit is already in there." I realized that my sister wasn't beside me. "Okay." I blinked and scampered toward the enterance dead in front of me. "Oh how cute!" Moonkit was squeaking, "What are there names?" I asked no one in particular, Leafstone answered first. "The Gray one is Graykit, The Black one is Hawkkit, The white one...is Cloudkit. And last of all, the small lightbrown tabby with white chest and paws is Berrykit." But Cloudkit wasn't listening anymore. A kit just like her. Looks and name. How mean! How dare Leafstone try and replace her with another cat! "How dare you!" I scolded the older cat, "Cloudkit!" Lepordclaw started at me, "What one..." I muttered rudley, "Shut up, Cloudkit." Moonkit whammed a paw on my face and then stormed out of the den. All three queens started at me in shock, but I just raised a paw to my cheek and then lowered it. On my white paw was scarlet droplets of blood. My own sister had scarred me. For life mabye. Category:Fan fiction